yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Steppa
is a Rank E, Restoration-attribute Yo-kai of the Heartful tribe, and the Uwanosora tribe as of Yo-kai Watch 4. In Yo-kai Watch 2, Steppa is one of the Yo-kai required to unlock Poofessor. Appearances Video games *''Yo-kai Watch: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 4: Befriendable Yo-kai *Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Medal Wars: Playable Yo-kai. Anime series *Yo-kai Watch anime series: Recurring Yo-kai. Biology Steppa is a seaweed Yo-kai similar to Wiglin, except that he is dark-green skinned and wears a mustard-colored ''haori with the eye patterns in black, and light yellow pants and a light yellow bow. Steppa, like his friends, is an energetic and cheerful Yo-kai. He loves dancing and enjoys it. In tone with this, he says "Yeah!" every time he can dance In the anime, Wiglin, Steppa and Rhyth are seen together, being collectively known as the 'Yo-kai Dancers' In Yo-kai Watch 2: Shin'uchi, Wiglin is the center of a side quest involving all three of them. Steppa makes people dance very well, along with the other two members of the 'Dancing Trio', Rhyth and Wiglin. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch'' Steppa appears in shallows at Rolling Waves park at night (Downtown Springdale). Yo-kai Watch 2 Steppa can be found in the cave in San Fantastico. He can also be found in Gates of Whimsy and in the Flower Road alleyway in Shopper's row. Game Data Evolution Fusion Stats | medal = Pokapoka | image = | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = |tribe = heartful|yo-kai = Konbusan YW1-033.png}} Movelist Quotes * Befriended: "Let's be friends! You look like you know some good steps!" * Loafing: "Out of the zone..." * Receiving food (favourite): "Happy dance!" * Receiving food (normal): "Hm. Not bad." * Receiving food (disliked): "This is BAD!" In the anime Steppa debuts in EP013 along with Wiglin and Rhyth, in which they cause Nate to be able to dance when previously was not able to. While initially grateful, Nate quickly curses this new ability when it takes him to the extreme by causing him to dance even in inappropriate situations. Some time after this, the Yo-kai Dancers give Nate their Yo-kai Medals. In EP024, Nate summons Wiglin, Steppa, and Rhyth to make Tengloom smile. However, this plan backfires and all of them fall rolling down to a three, which ironically makes Tengloom smiles. In EP027, Steppa, Wiglin, and Rhyth are seen in Yo-kai-lifornia where they are among the Yo-kai waiting in line for the release of the Yo-kai Watch Model Zero. Etymology * "Steppa" is a corruption of step. * "Konbu-san" comes from konbu (昆布), the Saccharina japonica species of edible kelp. * "Pasodón" is a corruption of pasodoble (paso doble). Trivia * Steppa, along with Wiglin and Rhyth are the only Yo-Kai capable of equipping "Cheery Coat" * Steppa views Wiglin as a rival. * There is a mistranslation in Yo-kai Watch Blasters where he, Rhyth and Steppa instead of saying the "Dancing Trio" in their introduction say the Japanese group name "Triple Sea" In other languages * Japanese: コンブさん Konbu-san * Korean: 다시마군 * Spanish: Pasodón * Portuguese (Brazil): Funkombu * French: Wakapoeira * Italian: Banz * German: Plattla * Chinese: 昆布哥哥 (HK) or 昆布哥 (TW) * Thai: คมบุซัง * Arabic: خيدوش Category:Heartful Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Rank E Yo-kai Category:Restoration-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Ramen Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Healer Role Yo-kai Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Food Yo-kai Category:Plant Yo-kai Category:Green Yo-kai Category:Seaweed Yo-kai Category:One-chanceside Category:Dancing Trio Yo-kai Category:Uwanosora Tribe Category:Nate's World